Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a terminal device, a control method of a terminal device, and a control program of a terminal device. More specifically, this invention relates to a terminal device, a control method of a terminal device, and a control program of a terminal device which performs communication with an image processing device.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, portable terminal devices such as tablets, smart phones, or the like become sophisticated. They play a role as same as PCs (Personal Computers). Such the portable terminal devices are used in various situations of business and life. For example, a portable terminal device may give an execution instruction of printing to an image forming apparatus. A portable terminal device may give an execution instruction of scanning to an image forming apparatus.
Recently, cloud services (cloud computings) which are provided via a network such as an Internet are in widespread use. Users use computer resources of the provider of cloud services via the network. Then, the users can enjoy the services by their own portable terminal devices, although the users do not possess the computer resources.
After portable terminal devices became sophisticated, cooperation among a portable terminal device, an MFP (Multifunction Peripheral), and a cloud server used for the cloud service is needed. There is an application software program named “Page Scope mobile” (a registered trademark, a product of KONICA MINOLTA, INC.) for portable information terminal devices, which achieves the cooperation. By using the application program, a portable terminal device can instruct MFPs to execute printing or scanning. The portable terminal device can store the scan data acquired by scanning of the MFP in a cloud server, or acquire data to be printed from the cloud server, through the application program.
An application program for a terminal device to achieve cooperation among the terminal device, an image forming apparatus, and a server may be referred as a “cooperation application program”.
Document 1 below discloses techniques for cooperation between a portable terminal device and an image forming apparatus. Document 1 below discloses an image processing system having a portable equipment and an image forming apparatus. The portable equipment is equipped with a photographing means, a means to connect with the image forming apparatus, and an image processing means to execute image processing for taken image data and image data transmitted from the image forming apparatus, in a taken image input mode. The image forming apparatus is equipped with a document reading means, a means to connect with the portable equipment, a means for determining whether the portable equipment is connected or not, a means for determining whether the image processing means of the portable equipment started up and the image forming apparatus is in the taken image input mode or not when the portable equipment is connected, and a control means to transmit image data of read documents to the portable equipment when the image processing means started up and the image forming apparatus is in the taken image input mode.    [Document 1] Japan Patent Publication No. 2013-219437
An OS such as iOS (a registered trademark) on which a plurality of application programs can not be executed simultaneously is installed in some conventional terminal devices including portable terminal devices. During such the terminal device performs communication for a desired job such as a scan job, a print job, or the like with an MFP or a cloud server via a cooperation application program, another application program which is different from the cooperation application program may be started up (the application program being executed may be switched) by the user. In this instance, the desired job is not completed, since the cooperation application program stops and the communication with the MFP or the cloud server stops. In consequence, the user needs to re-execute operations for the desired job, and feels inconvenience.
For example, it is assumed that an application program is started up by a user during the terminal device is executing a scan job to import image data acquired by scanning of the MFP to the terminal device. In this case, the scan job will be cancelled. The user should start up the cooperation application program again, and perform the operations for the scan job again.
For example, it is assumed that an application program is started up by a user during the terminal device is executing a scan job to upload image data acquired by scanning of the MFP from the terminal device to a cloud server, after the terminal device imported the image data. In this case, the image data remains in the terminal device. The image data is not stored in the cloud server. Hence, the user should start up the cooperation application program again, and perform the operations to upload the image data to the cloud server again.
For example, it is assumed that an application program is started up by a user during the terminal device is downloading image data stored in a cloud server, as a print job for printing out the image data stored in the cloud server by a MFP. In this case, the print job is cancelled. The user should start up the cooperation application program again, and perform the operations for the print job again.
Further, for example, it is assumed that an application program is started up by a user during the terminal device is transmitting downloaded image data to a MFP, as a print job for printing out the image data stored in the cloud server by the MFP. In this case, the print job is cancelled. The user should start up the cooperation application program again, and perform the operations for the print job again.